Godspeed, glory Pt. 1
|episodeNumber = 22|focus = Planet Game and Beloved Dust|date = November 24, 2017|length = 125 min|previousEpisode = "One's Own Right"|nextEpisode = "godspeed, glory Pt. 2"}} Background Episode description The Assemblage / Book: Of the Stellar Coriolis and the Resonant Orbit / Passage 001 Before the resonance was decay. Standing on the precipice of obscurity, those caught in Our shadow threw themselves into the search for new delineation, into the labor of ameliorative credenda. Among the many competing schools, five gained great followings—yet Kamala Cadence, One Of Her Kind, saw that each led only closer to dissolution. The Custodial Thesis saw Us as ambivalent caretakers, thus consigning You to whatever fickle attention We might levy. But where others saw resignation, Kamala recognized the truth of Difference. And so she studied. The cult Terra Mira sought accord through recognition of a commonality: Divine, synthetic, and human life traced shared lineage to Earth. But where others argued that whatever Solish light We once shared with You was long ago wasted on the sides of mountains, Kamala recognized the truth of History. And so she studied. The Golden Clause found hope in books of law, citing long-forgotten statues that governed the interactions between You and Us. But while others dismissed these rules, which attempted to detain the metaphysical in the realm of the judicial, Kamala recognized the truth of Pragmatism. And so she studied. Some aimed to create a new mode of being all together. Called the Convergence Proposition, these engineers and scholars struggled for futile centuries to blend You and Us. But where others denied such amalgamation was possible, Kamala recognized the truth of Synthesis. And so she studied. The algorithm Weyerbach Null did not seek to forecast or lead, yet many followed the visions of imagined futures provided by the Indefinite Oracle. But where others deemed Null’s faithful naive, Kamala recognized the truth of Utopia. And so she studied. And while she studied, You fought. And while You fought, We gained in distance. And while We gained in distance, the stars spread further apart. And there, in shared relation to the drifting of dust, she found resonance. In one breath, Kamala Cadence, First to Kneel Among the Stars, found a path forward and committed to its walking. And so, seeking a symbol of her strength and wisdom so that she might circumvent travel measured in lives, she decided to convert first her least-like ally, Independence, first-born of the old Diaspora. This week on Twilight Mirage: godspeed, glory Pt. 1 There will be mountains you won't move Breaux'sL./Luna7University/Coursework/LectureNotes/DivineFleet1: Prof. Gauge's seminar Assemblage = Written by a divine (or multiple divines) at start of Resonant Orbit "Not really written." Keeps saying this, not clear "The opening books were written all at once in a brief moment between thoughts" Not really "book 1" since all the early books were written immediately, but we read first bc history? Debate over whether written by divine Truth, Wisdom, or History. (Prof. Gauge's thinks its "Spirit") "Don't forget Hegel" (who?) Reading Weird how this thing writes "You" "Us" "Our" How do you know when "we' means just divines vs divines + people? (prof gauge's says before/after resonant orbit it changes + "computers can read "we" and understand we") Did they die before the resonant orbit? If not, why is it a surprise that they started to die later then? Aren't all Utopias Dystopias really, from another perspective? tyler said i was being smartass but fuck him, i'm serious (nah you being a smart ass LONNY -t) Additional Reading Rethal's Jace: Overcoming the Problem of Other Minds before Cadence tried to unify divines/people Weyerbach Null: The Third Paradise (NOT THE THIRD PREDICTION - MULTIPLE CHOICE QUESTION PROBBO) Declan's Corrective: A Collection poems, just look up before class Cold open Plot summary Janey asks Even about the image she asked him to give the Doyenne; he again promises to make sure she gets it. Even & Grand head, in Cascabel’s airship, toward his workshop. Echo heads to the Skein, as Myriad drops them there on her way to the beach with Gig. On their way to the Olympic Diner, Cascabel's airship passes by the Big Garage (the Mandati headquarters), and a huge, unending storm above a churning lake of Q-glass.Episode 22, 0:18:45. In the diner, one of the Mandati medallions, which double as transistor radios, is repeating a transmission from an old Excerpt of Gumption. It is directed to the 'Salvage Mandate,' who the Excerpt claims can combine the ten thousand pieces of a schematic to fix Gumption.Episode 22, 0:26:50. Cascabel explains how he shot down the Saint with shells made of the charged Q-glass from the lake. During their week of preparation, Even eats some of the bullets with his hand, so they don’t really have enough supplies.Episode 22, 0:32:30. Tender, in the pod ship with the monks, visits her sanctuary. Someone else did visit: there are signs of stones misplaced, and twenty-seven flower petals were added to the shrine. Due to Tender's work, the sanctuary is now part of a broader digital space, and can access all of the servers in all of the Twilight Mirage. She can even see the Gallery.Episode 22, 0:42:30. Echo meets two plant-people from the Skein: Dr. Plane Page & Dr. Facet Forester. They explain that the purple mists here make people see things, but not illusions or hallucinations: the world shifts and bends to your whims or those of the world itself. They used to be contained to the north, but after the disturbance a few weeks ago, they have been spreading. Armstrong's ship did pass through the area, but was chased out.Episode 22, 0:53:30. After getting lost in the mists, Echo again encounters the mysterious snake made of dirt. It leads them to a palace in the mist. It's split in two, bifurcated by two giant stone doors, which are engraved with two figures, reaching above the door and touching hands. On the left is a woman with head spines and four full arms, who carries a torch, a globe, and a sword. On the left is a man with scales on his face, wearing laurels in his hair, an eyepatch, and a cape, on which reads, “No Apokine, no Demarch, only us”.Episode 22, 1:00:40. Within the long-abandoned palace, there are shadow figures moving around, who do not acknowledge Echo. Echo passes several rooms before coming to a small, less grandiose room. There are three shadow-people: two parents and a little girl with her pet. The parents are debating in the language of Quire; as they go from being heated to focused about how to deal with Independence, the little girl becomes calm instead of scared. After the conversation ends, the building turns to dust around Echo. The snake asks “What is family?” but Echo doesn't have a good answer. Still, it leads them to a campground for the night.Episode 22, 1:07:40. Fourteen makes for the wharf, to catch a ride on a fishing ship called the World Without End. The fisherman's in a space suit styled like an oilskin that lets people walk through the nets.Episode 22, 1:09:20. There’s one more haul between them and the By-and-By that they didn’t get to take. The fisherman wants Fourteen to help out in exchange for transport.Episode 22, 1:20:00. Signet and Iluna talk, revealing some of their mixed feelings about the relationships between Divines and Excerpts. After their conversation ends, Signet teleports away with ‘Asylum’.Episode 22, 1:32:00. For Echo, the next morning, it is foggy and grey, and they seem to be in an aircraft base full of mechs and runways. There are sounds of anti-aircraft fire in the distance. Of the shadow people, the most important is a woman pacing back and forth in front of a line of soldiers and mechs. The snake translates for Echo: this woman is Pretense, who led the war on Independence, and was also the little girl in the palace. Echo also glimpses an echo of Armstrong, who visited this place too. The snake asks Echo another upsetting question--"How is it, to take a life?"Episode 22, 1:45:30. Next, Echo encounters a swamp, free of the miasma, where a spaceship must have landed. It's made of black, red and brown rocks, like feldspar and black opal, and has a ramp leading up. The ship, the Holiday Gambit, was clearly an Apostolosian smuggling vessel. In the captain’s bedroom, Echo finds an opal cube that creates a projection of the ship captain--the one who was on the left side of the statue. His final log plays, revealing that the ship had been on the run after stealing a strange organic-digital virus from an Apostolosian military warehouse. Echo takes one of Captain Sciron's eyepatches. It creates an overlay, just like what many people in the Fleet have because they’re chipped, and gives Echo their coordinates on the planet. Now that Echo's wearing the eyepatch, they can fly the ship, so they start piloting it. The snake comes too.Episode 22, 1:51:00. Broadcast Captain's Log Cast * Austin Walker (GM) * Keith J Carberry (Gig Kep-hart) * Andi Clare (Echo Reverie) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (Grand Magnificent) * Andrew Lee Swan (Even Gardner) and * Ali Acampora (Tender Sky) * Janine Hawkins (⸢Signet⸣) * Jack de Quidt (Fourteen Fifteen) Other Appearances * Cascabel * Dr. Facet Forester * Dr. Plane Page * Iota Pretense * Acre Seven (mentioned) * Captain Sciron * Waltz Tango (Cache) * Iluna Vouje References External links * Episode page Category:Episodes